Tortoise Wins by a Hare
"Tortoise Wins By A Hare" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Bugs Bunny is still trying to figure out how Cecil Turtle wins against him in the races. Soon, he sends all of his friends to help him out. How will it go? Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It shows Bugs Bunny watching his TV. Suddenly, the news comes on. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! Cecil Turtle, the famous turtle from the Looney Tunes cartoons called "Tortoise Beats Hare", "Rabbit Transit" and "Tortoise Wins By A Hare" has won once yet again by Bugs Bunny! Nobody even knows his trick to winning these races despite him being a slow Turtle. More updates shall come soon! Bugs Bunny's eyes grow wide small after seeing this. Bugs Bunny: HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT TORTLE DO THAT?! OOOOOOOOOOO!!! Boko then comes into the living room. Boko: Dad, what are you screaming ab-- Bugs Bunny: NOT NOW BOKO, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN A ANGERED MOOD?! Boko: Ok! Geez! He quickly heads upstairs. Bugs Bunny: I JUST REALLY WANNA KNOW HOW HE DOES THAT?! HOW CAN I EVEN BEAT HIM LIKE THIS?! OOOO I AM DYING TO KNOW!! Suddenly, he gets a brilliant idea. Bugs Bunny: Hmmm... He remembers the times he had with Sunny Funny, MarioFan2009, Rh390110478, Lola, Boko, Mouse, Buckaroo, Heart Head, Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Zulzo, Paula Fox, Parappa, Tari, Meggy, Zero Suit Samus, Skulldozer, Pearl and meeting Frida, Screwer and Clementine at the bar. Bugs Bunny: I got it! Those people I met! Maybe they can help me win the race! Yeah that's it! And then I can go back to my trickster ways! LOLA HONEY!! Lola: What is it Bugs? Bugs Bunny: I have an urgent thing to tell you. Lola: Well what is it? Bugs Bunny: Well, you've heard about this Cecil Turtle guy right? Lola: Ohh yeah... I can't understand how he defeats you in the races... Bugs Bunny: Well, how's about helping me in the race? Lola: Help you? Bugs Bunny: Yeah! Lola: Ok! I'll try helping you out! Bugs Bunny: Ok! And maybe bring Boko with us! Lola: Ok! It then cuts to Buckaroo, MarioFan2009, Frida and Sunny at the bar. MarioFan2009: So, how's life? Buckaroo: Life's life! Frida: Going good! Sunny Funny: Did you hear about Tortoise Beats Hare? Buckaroo: Of course! I don't understand how Cecil beaten Bugs... that is weird. MarioFan2009: Yeah... I agree... Bugs Bunny suddenly barges into the bar. Sunny Funny: What the heck? Frida: Who's there?! Bugs Bunny: Calm down guys! It's your Bunny pal Bugs! MarioFan2009: Bugs Bunny? What are you doing here? Bugs Bunny: You may have heard about TBH right? Buckaroo: As in Tortoise Beats Hare? Yes! Bugs Bunny: Well, I am trying to figure out how Cecil beaten me. Sunny Funny: And? Bugs Bunny: Could you guys pretty PLEASE help me out? I can't do it alone! Frida: Sure funny looking rabbit! We can help you out! Bugs Bunny: Call me Bugs Bunny. Frida: Ok! Bugs Bunny: Also, we need to pick up a few more people. So it will take us a while! MarioFan2009: Alright! It then shows a montage of Bugs Bunny, MF2009, Buckaroo, Frida and SF picking up a ton of friends. It finally cuts to Bugs Bunny with everyone. Lola: Alright, we got a hold of everybody right? AsphaltianOof: Correct that mam! Azaz: Mm hm! Clementine: Let's help Bugs win against this outrageous turtle. Screwer: I'm only here because he gave me pizza rolls. Frida: So, we are at the race. He should be here any minute now. Meggy: What could his trick even be? Tari: I agree! I'm kinda confused... Buckaroo: If we find out he's been cheating, he's gonna get it. Zero Suit Samus: Let's hope it's not that... Boko: (Sigh) Why am I even here? Mouse: Be chill bud! You don't wanna revert back to evil... Zulzo: Hey! There he is now! Cecil Turtle is seen coming to the race while many other turtles cheer for him. Cecil Turtle: Thank you! Thank you everyone! Pearl: He seems happy and kind. Heart Head: I agree. Skulldozer: I can't wait to find out what he has in his sleeve that makes him win. Parappa: Me too. Paula Fox: Same here! Bugs Bunny: I'll win if it is the last thing I do! He then heads up to the the race line. Bugs Bunny: Hey Turtle! Cecil Turtle: Erm uh, hey Mr. Rabbit. Bugs Bunny: Fun time huh? Cecil Turtle: You do know Imma beat you again. Right? Bugs Bunny: This time, I shall win! For reals this time! Cecil Turtle: We shall see about that. The turtles cheer more for Cecil Turtle. Rh390110478, MarioFan2009, Heart Head, Lola, Mouse, Boko, Pearl, Paula Fox, Sunny Funny, Parappa, Skulldozer, Zero Suit Samus, Buckaroo, Frida, Zulzo, AsphaltianOof, Azaz, Screwer, Clementine, Meggy, Tari, Bob, Fishy Boopkins, Saiko, Invertosis, Badman and Badman Jr on Bugs Bunny's side. Badman: Well, I hate to say this but uh, I hope Bugs wins this time! Invertosis: Me too! Badman Jr: Same here! Rh390110478: GO BUGS GO! MarioFan2009: Yeah! Clementine: Yeaaahh boiiii! Fishy Boopkins: Go Bugsy go!! Bob: Yeah Bugs Bunny! Bugs for life! Saiko: (Sigh) I don't see any point of this... Announcer: The race shall begin soon! Bugs Bunny and Cecil are seen preparing themselves. Announcer: On your marks... get set... Bugs Bunny: GO! The gunfire is heard and Bugs rushes fast. Cecil Turtle: Erm... alrighty! Bugs Bunny is seen running through a ton of trees. It shows helicopter recording Bugs and Cecil. Inside the helicopter, Wild Card and Chef V.1 are announcing the race to the audience. Chef V.1: B-b-Bugs Bunny is a ahead of C-c-Cecil Turtle right now! He's w-w-winning! Wild Card: Looks like Cecil is getting a plan soon! He's taking a short cut somewhere... Screwer: Go Bugs! Come on! Tari: Yeah Bugsy! Bugs Bunny is seen going to his goody self sliding across the sand like ice. Meanwhile... Cecil is seen entering a telephone booth. Cecil Turtle: Erm, hello? Cecil here. Get me my brothers. Telephone Operator: Hold on! Just a sec! It cuts back to the audience cheering for Bugs. The camera is seen recording Bugs while Cecil is missing. Sunny Funny: Where is the Turtle anyhow? Frida: Don't know... Zero Suit Samus: He might have gone to the washroom. It shows Cecil Turtle talking to his brothers about the race. Cecil Turtle: So erm. That foolish rabbit is at it once yet again. Shall we let him have it? Turtle Brother 1: Sure! Just let me call the rest of our bros and we shall be ready! It goes back to Bugs Bunny enjoyingly running. Bugs Bunny: ��Yankee doodle went to town riding on his wagon he stuck a carrot in his hat and called it macaroni!�� (Laughs) I wonder where the heck is that Turtle anyhow. Turtle Brother 5: Erm, right here Mr. Rabbit. Bugs Bunny: WHA-- HOW?! Turtle Brother 5: I just got here! You better get a move on buddy. Bugs Bunny: OOOOOOOOOO!!! He starts running fastly off. He takes to a bridge and cuts off it's ropes. Bugs Bunny: He'll never get over here now! Turtle Brother 4: Hey there. Bugs Bunny: HOW DID YOU--- UGGGHHHH!! He runs off again. Turtle Brother 4: What a sucker! Boko: Come on Bugs... just get going so I can leave already! Mouse: Be patient dude! Bugs is seen running across grass. Wild Card: Looks like Bugs is trying his hard to lose Cecil! He then stumbles across Turtle Brother 3, 2, 7, 6 and 1 along the way. Bugs Bunny: GAAHHH!!! He then sees the finish line. Bugs Bunny: OH MY GOD YES!! He then quickly runs to the finish line and arrives at it just on time. Bugs Bunny: YES!! I FINALLY DEFEATED THAT TURTLE!! Chef V.1: W-w-wait. Bugs Bunny: Huh? He looks behind him to see Cecil Turtle! Cecil Turtle: Hello Mr. Rabbit! Bugs Bunny: HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! Cecil Turtle: I told you I'd win! The audience suddenly gasps while the turtle audience is seen cheering for Cecil. Lola: NO! Rh390110478: What?! How?! MarioFan2009: (Sigh) Buckaroo: WHAT THE FUCK?! Skulldozer: IT'S RIGGED BOYS!! Cecil Turtle: Not rigged! I play fair and square. Zulzo: No you-- oh my lord... Heart Head: How is that even possible... Mouse: I agree... Goodman: Here's your reward Cecil! He then gives him a trophy for the thousandth time he beaten Bugs. Cecil Turtle: Thank you my kind man! Bugs Bunny: NO WAY!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!!! WHY ME?! WWWHHHYYY?! Cecil Turtle: Guess you gotta accept it! I have always won against you and I will again! However, he makes a fatal mistake as a third arm is seen poking out of his shell. Pearl: Hey everyone... since when did Cecil have three arms? Frida: Th-THREE ARMS?! Everyone then gasps. All: THREE ARMS?! MarioFan2009: Wait a minute... Bob: What the ovaries is going on? Saiko: What does she mean by three arms?! Cecil Turtle: Huh? He quickly hides the third arm in his shell. Bugs Bunny: Cecccil... what are you hiding? Cecil Turtle: What do you mean? Rh390110478: H-he wasn't cheating right? Fishy Boopkins: Let's check to make sure! Everyone approaches him and Skulldozer grabs him. Cecil Turtle: Hey! What are y-- Suddenly, the shell pops open and seven more turtles are seen coming out. Cecil Turtle: NO!! STOP!! Everyone then gasps again. Paula Fox: Wh- WHAT THE HELL?! Parappa: HE FUCKING CHEATED!!! Saiko, Bob, Fishy Boopkins, Pearl, Zero Suit Samus and Zulzo: HE WHAT?! Seven Turtle Brothers: Oh crap... Cecil Turtle: No no no no no... MarioFan2009: HE CHEATED IN ALL OF THE RACES?! EVERY... SINGLE... RAAACCEEE?!?! Wild Card, Chef V.1 and Goodman look at Cecil in anger. Wild Card: WHY?! Chef V.1: H-h-how could you?! Goodman: THAT BASTARD DID WHAT?! Everyone looks at Cecil Turtle in anger. Cecil Turtle: Now wait a second everyone... it's not what you think it is! The screen cuts to black. The next scene shows a jail cell. Cecil Turtle is suddenly kicked in the cell. Brooklyn T. Guy: AND STAY THERE YOU FRAUD!! YOU RACE CHEATER, MAKING A POOR RABBIT WHO HAS SUFFERED SINCERELY ALMOST THIRTY YEARS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING!!! He closes the prison in anger. However, it opens again. The seven Turtle brothers are kicked in as well. Brooklyn T. Guy: AND KEEP THEM WITH YOU!! They fall on Cecil while the cell is closed again. Cecil Turtle: It can't be... not like this... Suddenly, the news comes on. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! Cecil Turtle has been caught cheating in the race by using his BROTHERS to help him out. He has been doing his for years on end and has not been caught until this day... all of his trophies are compromised and are sent to Bugs Bunny. Poor rabbit... never knew he was a lier... It shows Bugs Bunny holding on to every single trophy Cecil had won on the news while Cecil and his brothers look at the news Cecil Turtle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! The screen automatically cuts to black. --------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------------- Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Cecil Turtle. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Cecil Turtle Episodes Category:Lola Bunny Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Zero Suit Samus Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Screwer Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Pearl Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Badman Junior Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Chef v1 Episodes Category:The Turtle Brothers Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes